Brutal Playground
by Shattered Hearts
Summary: A dispute between two borough leaders escalates into a full-fledged war involving all of the boroughs. The deaths of one of the most powerful newsie leaders in New York and other beloved Newsies, throw our guys and the women that love them into a tailspin
1. Default Chapter

Title: Brutal Playground  
  
Author: Shattered Hearts (Sage and Raven)  
  
Fandom: Newsies  
  
Archived:  
  
Pairing: Sage/Jack, Raven/Spot, Hope/Guv, Blink/Sparks, Eve/Mush, Mayo/Race  
  
Rating: PG-13/R Angst, violence, harsh language, angst, gore, character death, angst, suicide, rape, did I mention angst? Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Date started: 12/10/2003  
  
Status: Incomplete Newsies featured/mentioned: Jack, Spot, Blink, Mush, Race, Skittery, Snitch, Davey, Les, Tumbler, Sarah OCs featured/mentioned: Raven, Sage, Mayo, Hope, Eve, Sparks, Pinstripe, Guv, Ginger, Cutter, Hunter  
  
Synopsis: A dispute between two borough leaders escalates into a full- fledged war involving all of the boroughs. The deaths of one of the most powerful newsie leaders in New York and other beloved Newsies, throw our guys and the women that love them into a tailspin. Who will survive? One thing is sure; the lives of the Newsies will never again be the same.  
  
Beta Reader: None Authors' Notes: - We decided that with all of the turf war fics out there, as entertaining as they are, not a lot of them are very realistic in the results of such violence. -This isn't super graphic in each instance but it's not candy coated and appropriate for all readers. -If any of the stuff mentioned is upsetting to you, don't read it. -The nature of the story requires some descriptions that are not pleasant to write or to read. When fighting hand to hand results in murder there is gonna be a gory bloody mess left behind. They didn't have a clean easy way to kill. -The sexual assault will NOT be graphic but will be disturbing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
All the newsies sat in a calm silence, just being together was enough for them after the long day selling papes. The silence soon took on an eerie tone as the minutes passed with still nothing to say. Spot sat on the beaten up couch lounging casually, while Raven had rested her head in his lap, letting him run his fingers through her silky auburn waves. Sage rested her head against Jack's shoulder while he hugged her close.  
  
Suddenly a loud and panicked knocking was heard on the front door of the lodging house disturbing everyone from their calm positions. Spot jumped causing Raven to knock her head against his elbow.  
  
"DAMN IT SPOT!" Raven rubbed her head and sat up sharply.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have been there!" Spot retorted.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and got up, striding over to the door. He yanked it open and in came a panting and forlorn looking Pinstripe.  
  
"God, what's wrong wit you Pin? Ya look like ya.." Jack started but was cut short when Pin grabbed the front of his shirt.  
  
"Where's Spot!? He's here right?" He panted with pure panic in his eyes.  
  
Jack nodded and stepped back to allow him to enter when he saw Guv leaning against the outer wall bleeding terribly from a cut on his arm and stomach. Jack helped Guv inside as Pin made is way to Spot.  
  
Raven jumped up wide eyed and rushed to help Guv as well. "Guv...hey can you hear me? Guv..." She smacked his face and there was still no response from him at all.  
  
Spot rushed over to Pin and yanked him aside.  
  
"Spill Pin...what's goin on?" Spot asked with a worried frown on his face.  
  
The tall Italian boy's eyes were clouded over from pain. In the light of the LH, Spot could see that Pin had been beaten. The beginnings of a black eye and fat lip were evident. "Huntah!" He panted. "An... Shortstop...he's..." Pin swallowed hard as he sank to his knees.  
  
Sage too, jumped to her feet. "Get them into the sick room!" Sage rushed into the small room first and pulled her first aid kit and a large box of rolled strips of linen to use for bandages from the cabinet shelf and placed them on the small table that sat between two of the beds.  
  
Jack hoisted Guv up, though not a huge guy, he was only about 5'10 and maybe 160 pounds, Guv's dead weight was heavy even for Jack. "Some help guys!" Blink rushed over and threw Guv's arm over his shoulder. The two men carried him into the sick room.  
  
Raven helped Pin to his feet and began leading him to the sick room as well. His tall frame hunched from pain and sorrow.  
  
They laid Guv gently on one of the beds. Sage was to his side in an instant. She stripped off his shirt exposing the deep jagged cuts to his stomach and dark bruises on his ribs. She and Jack began packing the cuts with thick clean rags to stop the bleeding.  
  
Pin, still on his own feet, with a good deal of help from Raven, was slower in making it to the sick room. He sat on one of the other beds, thankful for the chance to sit down.  
  
"Pin what happened?" Raven knelt in front of him and furrowed her brow.  
  
Spot stormed into the sick room and started pacing the floor. "He alright?"  
  
Jack turned his head to look at Spot. "I hope he'll be ok.."  
  
Pin leaned back against the wall. "We was sellin' neah da docks in Brooklyn, like always." He stopped to cough, his breath coming in raspy gasps. "Shortstop went ta tawk ta dis goil...ya know how he is..." He gave a beaten chuckle and coughed again. "Dunno who she was... but next t'ing I know, we heah shoutin an a loud crack." Pin was shaking now and stared off as if he were seeing everything again as it happened. "Me an Guv went runnin' ta see what happened an we found five guys beatin da hell outta ShortStop...."  
  
"What'd dey look like Pin...don't stop ya gotta tell me..." Ravey pressed further and cupped his trembling hands in hers.  
  
Another resounding cough echoed through the room. "A big guy wit black hair, one a Huntah's goons...I don't know his name...was bashin him in da head wit a club while da uddahs kicked da hell outta him an more cheered them on." He flinched at the memories of the scene. "He's dead Spot." Pin looked up at his leader. His voice was soft with sorrow. "We tried ta get em offa him... but there was at least ten guys in dat alley. They was gonna kill us too, one awready cut Guv an had a knife ta his throat, an da guy wit da club was hittin me...two uddahs held me..." He shook his head unable to understand the events that followed. "....I knew we was dead... Den Huntah showed up an yelled for dem ta get outtah deh. An, dey left. Jus' stopped ev'ry thin' and left." He had tears streaming down his cheeks. ShortStop and he had been best friends since they were kids.  
  
Spot frowned, the boys attacked were his best mates in all of Brooklyn. Even though Guv was leader of Queens he often visited and sold with them. Had he not been in Manhattan with Raven, visiting Jack and Sage, Spot would have been with them. His blue eyes flashed steel grey with rage.  
  
Raven got up immediately and went to Spot noticing the change in his eyes like only she could, she gently touched his arm with her hand, her own eyes shining with tears she refused to let fall.  
  
The room froze at that moment. A tense, cold and hard feeling flooding the space in the room, anger and hatred for Hunter building in the occupants.  
  
Spot's breath hitched in his chest. "Wh-where is he?" his voice came out high and foreign sounding, he cleared his throat. "Where is ShortStop?" He repeated in his normal voice.  
  
"I...I dunno. I had ta get Guv outtah deh...We seen Cuttah on da way heah...I t'ink he's wit him." His spirit seemed broken. Spot had never seen the usually jovial young man like this before. "I'se sorry Spot...I shouldnt a left him deh alone....oh, God." The realization that he'd left his best friend dead in an alley hit him like a cannon ball to his heart.  
  
Spot shook his head. "No...ya had ta get outta deh."  
  
"Spot...let's go...yer boys need ya..." Raven said into his ear quietly, she needed to talk to him, she knew this would happen sooner or later.  
  
Spot frowned. "No Raven. I'm goin but ya gotta stay heah wit dem." He nodded to his injured birds." Spot was worried. He needed her to be safe. He needed her to help Sage with their care.  
  
"You can't just leave me heah wit'out chu!" Raven didn't want him to go there alone, Hunter was no doubt still out looking for trouble. "Spot Huntah's still out deah lookin foah ya! He'll do anythin ta get to you!"  
  
Blink had been standing just inside the doorway. He noticed a shiny wetness to the hair on the side of Pin's head. He'd though it was just sweat before, but now he could see it was more. "Pin ya heads bleedin."  
  
"Spot you can't go deah alone! Take someone whitcha...please..."  
  
Spot grasped Raven's arms. "Listen ta me!" His voice intense as his icy eyes met her coffee colored ones. "I'se gonna be awright. But I gotta know you'se safe! I ain't playin Ravey. Stay heah." He turned his head to Jack who was covered in Guv's blood and pressing on the wounds. "Will ya go wit me Cowboy? I gotta find out if anyone else is hoit an...an find ShortStops muddah." He swallowed hard.  
  
Raven nodded and hugged him "Go..."  
  
Jack stroked Sagey's cheek and kissed her. "Stay wit Ravey ok? Don't leave heah..." His eyes shown with intense conviction and even fear. Fear of what would happen next. Fear of what would happen to her if she didn't stay put, stay safe. "I love you." He whispered to her.  
  
"I love you moah." She whispered back, forcing a slight smile.  
  
"Not possible." Jack kissed her again.  
  
Spot kissed Raven with deep passion. "I love ya babe. Take good care a me boys."  
  
"I promise..." Raven said her voice merely a whisper.  
  
Sage's emerald eyes reflected the fear in her heart. She had a terrible feeling this was just the beginning. As much as she wanted to be by Jack's side, she knew she had to take care of Pin and Guv. They needed her and so did Raven. Sage nodded. "I'll take care of em."  
  
Spot and Jack rushed out of the room and all was still while they waited for the slam of the front door.  
  
Blink grabbed one of the rags and pressed it against Pin's head. He didn't like the idea of his leader running headlong into the center of the violence. This wasn't Manhattan's fight. Not yet. Until today it hadn't been Brooklyn's fight either.  
  
Raven started pacing the floor. "My brother...he's..." She stopped and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"He's what?" Sage asked.  
  
"Nothin...How's Guv..."  
  
Sage shook her head. "He's lost a lotta blood Ray." She sighed heavily. "I...I think he's gonna need a real Doctor."  
  
"Did it stop?" Raven said biting her lip with worry.  
  
"No...but it slowed. I need ya ta get in me bag Raven, dehs some needles and thread...get one ready foah me. An find some whiskey or somethin. There's gotta be some around heah somewhere."  
  
Raven did as asked immediately and rushed out of the room to find some whiskey, having to shove past the boys that had crowded the doorway to the room.  
  
Sage looked up at the doorway. Mush and Skittery were nearest. "Skitts go help her find some whiskey wouldja, please?"  
  
Skitts nodded and took off after her.  
  
Mush's face was pale. His chocolate eyes were wide with concern. The mood was tense and depressing.  
  
Raven sensed someone behind her and jumped as skitts touched her arm. "AAH! Don't do dat!"  
  
"I'se sorry Raven. Sage sent me ta help ya. I'se real sorry bout ShortStop he was a good kid." He bit his lip.  
  
"Yea I know..." She looked down at her hands.  
  
Skitts reached up and pulled a bottle of cheap whiskey from the shelf. He put his arm around her shoulder, an offer of what comfort he could give. "C'mon, lets get back in deh...see what we can do ta help Guv an Pin." He looked down at her and gave a slight hug. "He's gonna be awright Ravey...he's Spot Conlon..."  
  
"Yea...yer right...what am I worryin foah..." She half smiled at him and went back to Sage.  
  
Guv had been bouncing between consciousness and fitful sleep. Sage took the bottle of whiskey and held it too his parched lips. "Guv, ya gotta drink a little of dis."  
  
He coughed and sputtered but managed to get a few good swigs down his throat.  
  
Sage looked to the boys standing in the doorway. "Skitts, Mush... hold him down." She ordered and poured a little of the alcohol over the needle to sterilize it best she could. Once the boys were in place and holding Guv down on the bed she poured some of the booze into his stomach wound.  
  
Guv arched up and bellowed in pain as the searing alcohol filled his deep and bloody wound. The stinging pulsating deep within his flesh  
  
"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Sage shouted. Race and Specs joined the other boys in pinning the blonde boy to the bed.  
  
Sage placed her hand gently against his cheek. "I'se sorry Guv, I gotta getcha patched up."  
  
Guv groaned, and well let her finish.  
  
Sage cleaned and stitched up his wounds. She wasn't sure when he had passed out, but he lay motionless when she finished the last stitch. She quickly bandaged his cuts.  
  
Pin watched in horror. The things he'd witnessed playing before his eyes, over and over. Raven sat next to Pin and placed her hand over his. "You ok?"  
  
Pin nodded. He wasn't about to force the harsh details into her head. He wished he could get it out of his mind.  
  
Sage moved to Pin's side. Blink moved out of the way. "Sounds like ya got broken ribs...what else hoits?" She said as she checked the gash on his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spot entered the Brooklyn lodging house, it was much larger than the one Jack and his newsies had in Manhattan. "Cuttah!" He bellowed into the lobby of the building.  
  
Cutter came charging downstairs looking worn out and tired. His own face tear streaked and his eyes red and puffy.  
  
Relief washed over Spot. At least Cutter wasn't hurt. "Where's he at?"  
  
"He's up here..." Cutter said sadly wiping at his eyes even though the tears didn't fall.  
  
Spot nodded and motioned to Jack to follow him to the sick room. "Anyone else hoit?"  
  
"Not that I know of...but dey ain't all back yet."  
  
Jack nodded and continued following through the Brooklyn LH's hallway.  
  
Spot opened the door and stepped inside. He wasn't at all prepared for what he found. A sheet lay over the body on the bed, but had been soaked through with blood so it clung to the mangled shape beneath it. Spot approached and pulled the sheet back.  
  
ShortStop lay on the bed, his body battered and broken. His scull was bashed in, his face swollen and bloody. Someone had tried to clean him up, but he was gory mess. From the looks of it, his facial bones had been shattered, his left eye had come detached and hung partly out of the socket. There was so much blood it was impossible to tell that his hair had once been a pale golden blonde. Had they not known ahead of time who it was...  
  
Jack looked away from Shortstop, bile rising in his throat. He couldn't take it. This poor kid was only sixteen. He didn't deserve be to dead. He didn't deserve to be mutilated the way he was. He was supposed to be full of life, cracking jokes, and obsessed with girls and baseball.  
  
Spot gasped. Hot tears of loss mixed with those of rage and burned his eyes. Shortstop was the youngest of his small tightknit group of friends. He actually had a chance to make something of himself. He loved to play baseball and was really good. The scouts for the Dodgers had expressed an interest in signing him when he was a little older and they always joked about how they would be proud to claim "they knew him when."  
  
"Such a fuckin waste!" Spot hissed.  
  
Jack didn't know what to say, so he just rested a hand on Spot's shoulder.  
  
"Huntah wants a wah, he's got one." His eyes flashed with rage.  
  
"You got hattan right behind ya..." Jack's voice was full of rage as he stared at the gruesome sight of Shortstop before him. 


	2. Chapter2

Title: Brutal Playground  
  
Author: Shattered Hearts (Sage and Raven)  
  
Fandom: Newsies  
  
Archived:  
  
Pairing: Sage/Jack, Raven/Spot, Hope/Guv, Blink/Sparks, Eve/Mush, Mayo/Race  
  
Rating: PG-13/R Angst, violence, harsh language, angst, gore, character death, angst, suicide, rape, did I mention angst? Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Date started: 12/10/2003  
  
Status: Incomplete Newsies featured/mentioned: Jack, Spot, Blink, Mush, Race, Skittery, Snitch, Davey, Les, Tumbler, Sarah  
  
OCs featured/mentioned: Raven, Sage, Mayo, Hope, Eve, Sparks, Pinstripe, Guv, Tabloid, Ginger, Cutter, Hunter, Chaos, Becca, Accent  
  
Synopsis: A dispute between two borough leaders escalates into a full- fledged war involving all of the boroughs. The deaths of one of the most powerful newsie leaders in New York and other beloved Newsies, throw our guys and the women that love them into a tailspin. Who will survive? One thing is sure; the lives of the Newsies will never again be the same.  
  
Beta Reader: Sparks MAD LOVE TO SPARKS FOR INSPIRING THIS STORY!!  
  
Shoutout to all the loverly Girls who have read this story...  
  
YOU GIRLS KICK ASS!  
  
Thanks so much for your reviews. Your everything makes us so HAPPY! DUDE here's the next part! dun dun dunnnnnn... Yea I know I'm getting all movieish on you. BUT HERE IT IS WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE!  
  
Darkness spread through the city. Most of the Manhattan Newsies had gone to bed. That's not to say that they had managed to get to sleep but they were trying. Pinstripe was finally sleeping. It had taken a fair amount of laudanum to get him relaxed enough to drift off. Sage was glad she had the amber bottle stored away for such emergencies. When Guv came too again she would give some to him as well, but he had been unconscious since she'd stitched his wounds.  
  
Sage sat on one of the beds in the sick room so she could keep an eye on Guv and Pinstripe. She'd been on her feet all day, more than usual actually, and the small of her back was screaming to this fact so she shoved a pillow behind her and leaned back against the wall, her arms draped over her rounding belly. There would be no sleep for her this night. She had a book on her lap, but she wasn't able to concentrate on the story. Her thoughts were with Jack and Spot and on the injured boys in her care, and the one no one could ever help again. But, mostly she thought about the life growing within her, depending on her for everything. She shook her head to rid her of the thoughts.  
  
Raven sat in a corner of the room staring out at the city skyline, a cigarette clasped gracefully in her hand, the smoke curling around her in the air before she brought it to her lips and took a drag. She blew out gently and a flood of smoke exited her lips.  
  
"They'll be back soon." Sage said. As much to convince herself as to comfort her friend.  
  
Raven shook her head and flopped the hand holding the cigarette against her tightly folded knees. "Yea...maybe..." Raven snuffed out the cigarette with her boot and went over to Sage. "How's my niece doin?" She sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"I'll letcha take ovah carryin her any time now" Sage smirked and took Raven's hand, placing it on her belly. "See how mean she's bein ta me?"  
  
Raven smiled feeling the strong kicks. "She's just sick of bein in deah dat's all..." In the back of Raven's mind was a thought she'd never had before, how much she would love to be a mother.  
  
Sage sighed. "She's gonna have me black and blue from the inside out if she keeps it up."  
  
Raven laughed lightly.  
  
Mayo peeped her head inside slowly not wanting to disturb anyone. "Your awake?" "Yea Mayonaise...get yer ass in heah." Raven smirked at her and Mayo came inside.  
  
Sage smiled up at her. "yeah, not gonna get much sleep tanight. What's up?"  
  
"Race ain't back yet...so...I can't sleep." Mayo sounded distraught as she wrung her hands together.  
  
"He probably met up wit Spot and Jack...dey'se gotta be in Brooklyn by now." Raven answered her trying to calm her own fears.  
  
Sage patted the bed next to her. "Come visit wit us."  
  
Mayo nodded and sat down on the other side of Sage on the bed.  
  
"Race will be fine. He ain't paht of this war." Sage winced when the baby kicked her ribs and tried to move to a more comfortable position. Raven helped her with the pillow.  
  
"You shoah? I mean he's cloes to Jack an' Spot an..." Mayo tried to get it all out but she couldn't.  
  
"Mayo...calm down, he's gonna be alright." Raven reassured her.  
  
Sage took her hand. "Hattan ain't part of this fight hon. And everyone knows Race is Hattan so he'll be fine." Sage knew it would only be a matter of time before it did become Hattan's fight. She just felt it...but she wasn't about to tell Mayo that.  
  
"Every fight's Brooklyn's fight..." Raven grumbled and turned away.  
  
Mayo nodded and then looked to Raven not knowing what to say. Sage patted Raven's shoulder. "I'm sorry bout Shortstop. None of this should have ever happened."  
  
"Why did dis happen anyway! Spot wasn't even involved an' now he gets tossed intah it!" Raven stood out of frustration and began pacing.  
  
Sage sighed. "Maybe we should go in the other room." She didn't want to chance Guv waking up as what she would tell them was still very upsetting to him.  
  
The three of them retreated to the loby. Raven leaned against the wall and looked intently at Sage, while Mayo took a seat on the couch. Sage eased down on the sofa next to Mayo. and took a deep breath.  
  
"What happened Sagey?" Mayo asked her softly.  
  
"Do you remembah Guvs little sister?"  
  
"Yea Sweets was a good kid...I heard through the grapevine she died..." Raven said.  
  
Sage nodded. "She got involved with one of Huntah's boys called Haze."  
  
"Why would she evah do dat!? I told her a thousands times ta stay away from da Bronx..." Raven said more to herself than the others.  
  
Sage hung her head as she remembered what happened. She wrapped her arms protectively around her belly.  
  
"What's so bad bout da Bronx boys...dey nevah bothahed us befoah..." Mayo said innocently and Raven shot her a death glare.  
  
"I dunno Raven." Sage nudged Raven to calm down.  
  
Raven glared at Sage as well before nodding at her to continue.  
  
"Anyway, Sweets got pregnant and she was too scared to tell Guv. She knew he'd have a fit. So Haze paid for an abortion. But the guy wasn't a doctah." Tears welled in Sage's eyes and she swiped them away quickly before she continued.  
  
"NO...she..." Mayo couldn't get the rest of the words out.  
  
"Sweets bled to death cos of it. Guv wasn't there. Just Gingah."  
  
All was silent after that. The reason for the war half known but Raven and Mayo both knew that Sage wasn't finished.  
  
"Gingah, Guv's second," Sage pointed out to Mayo, "left that night and went after Haze. He beat him up real bad." She swallowed again. "Jack said Haze died yesterday. Hunter's aftah revenge and Guv sent Gingah away....."  
  
Raven was speechless as was Mayo.  
  
"I don't think they knew Shortstop wasn't Queens. I mean...he's always wit Guv so..." She couldnt finish. The thought of it made her stomach turn.  
  
"So dey mistook him foah one of Guv's boys." Raven shook her head. "Involvin Brooklyn wasn't no smart idea, even if it wasn't on poipose."  
  
"No, it wasn't. I just hope Jack can keep Hattan outta it. Ya know? Maybe he can get everyone ta stop...befoah anyone else dies." Sage frowned.  
  
"Yea...But it's almost inevitable dat Hattan helps out Brooklyn Sage."  
  
"Maybe Spot will just take em all down an' den it'll be ovah befoah it really starts?" Mayo said hopefully.  
  
"Yea...maybe" Raven sighed  
  
Sage closed her eyes and concentrated on the life inside her. How was she going to raise it if anything happened to Jack?  
  
***************************************************  
  
Spot was abnormally silent as he and Jack left Shortstop's mother's small apartment. Unlike most of his newsies, Shortstop lived at home with his mother and six little brothers and sisters, and gave her most of his money to help make ends meet. His father died when Shortstop was 10. He started selling papes a month later. His poor mother was distraught. She'd gone into shocky silence  
  
Jack and Spot walked solemnly down the streets looking into alleys, ethir guard up constantly. Spot had been the dutiful leader as he spoke to Her. He'd promised to check back on her to see how she was doing. As they neared the LH they heard a low whistle. It was the warning call used by Spot's birds.  
  
Spot drew closer and could finally see his face. The dim light given by street lamps iluminating his face enough for Spot to notice an on dark shine to Chaos's features. Spot blinked his eyes. Chaos was covered in blood.  
  
Jack grabbed Chaos by the hand and tugged him deep into the alley. "Chaos, tawk." Jack didn't want Chaos to be seen on the streets, he could see that the young man was dripping in blood.  
  
Spot nodded wide eyed.  
  
Jack yanked off his bandana and tossed it to Chaos. "Wipe yer face..." He said softly.  
  
The blood was pouring off the young man, dripping down to the floor and forming a tiny puddle. The droplets were starting to make splat sounds as they hit the small pool.  
  
"Chaos...what happened?" Spot asked quietly.  
  
Chaos was shaking. Partly from rage, partly from terror. "I got hold a t'ree a Huntah's boys....dey killed Shortstop, Spot!" He wiped his face with the bandana and slammed his palms above his head, into the wall. Faceing away from the two leaders. "Why Shortstop? He was a good kid...nevah hurt nobody..."  
  
Spot clapped a hand on Chaos's shoulder.  
  
Jack watched in silence. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"You killed em?" Chaos dropped his hands and turned to Spot. He just nodded. "Let's get chu cleaned up an' outta da streets..." Spot said solemnly. "We gotta take da rooftops."  
  
Chaos looked down at his bloody hands...the realization of what he did slowly washing over him. Jack takes Chaos's wrist "We gotta go..." He said, trying to get him out of the daze. Chaos looked up. Blinking to focus back into reality. "Yeah...rooftops."  
  
"Right..." Spot answered him and grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder.  
  
Chaos followed him to the roof. The motions more instinctive that voluntary.  
  
Jack followed close behind and the three boys made their way quickly over the rooftops to the Brooklyn LH.  
  
Chaos got cleaned up and followed the noise to the bunk room. Almost all of the Brookys were there. Spot had them whipped into a frenzy.  
  
"FELLAS! SHADDUP!" Spot's voice echoed off the thin walls of the LH. "This's what's happenin...." Spot told them everything, and each boy knew that this war was like no other.  
  
Jack stood behind Spot. He'd promised to back up Brooklyn, and he would..But he couldn't help thinking of how his life had been just hours before. He had to keep Sage and their baby safe. He wasn't sure how to do that with things moving so fast.  
  
"Jack you gotta stay heah tanight...maybe we can get back to da goils in da mornin?" Spot turned to him after his speech was done and the other Brookys had started to break into smaller groups making plans for what they would do to keep selling. It may be a war, but they still had to eat and pay rent.  
  
Jack frowned but agreed. "We gotta send someone with a message though. keep everyone in the LH till we get back and let em know where we are so they don't worry."  
  
Jack knew if he just didn't show up Sage would be frantic. He couldnt do that to her. "We gotta go get Hope too...she should be wit Guv."  
  
Spot whistled and Speed stepped forward. "Speed take a message ta Hattan...tell Ravy an' Sage dat we'se safe, an' we'll see em tamarrah...an' go get Hope."  
  
"Take Hope witcha ta Hattan...dont go alone eithah." Jack chimed in.  
  
Speed nodded and grabbed Krisp and they ran out the door in a heartbeat.  
  
Chaos leaned against the wall. "What am I gonna do bout Becca? I can't have her get in da middle of dis..."  
  
Jack and Spot exchanged glances not knowing what to say, but their thoughts echoing his. Neither of them wanted the girls involved in this.  
  
Chaos began pacing the room. "I got three of em tanight...huntah's gonna be out foah blood even woise dan befoah..."  
  
"Huntah didn't know it was you...so he ain't aftah you...I'll take da rap." Spot said.  
  
Chaos shook his head. "I mean in general...but dat's what we gotta do...every one a ours we gotta take 3 a deh's"  
  
"He's right Spot..." Jack replied.  
  
Spot just sighed. God, what had he dragged Jack into? War. People would think it was silly, kids playin a game...but he knew. He knew it would be an all out war...too much death already but it would get worse and he knew it.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Sage had gone back into the sick room so she could watch over Guv and Pin, leaving the other girls to visit. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts and her growing child. She needed to think. To find some way to end this war before it got worse and all of New York was involved.  
  
"I need a smoke..." Raven commented and went digging through her pockets to find one.  
  
"You know dat don't help nothin Rave." Mayo said to her.  
  
"Yer right, but it at least calms me noives." Raven lit one up. It was as if her mouth had become a permanent chimney.  
  
Darkness filled the sickroom, but a slight glow came in from the window. Enough so sage could see if the boys began to stir. Tears streamed down her face for Shortstop and the others. For the loss of Sweets. For the world she was bringing a child into. She shivered and pulled a blanket around her shoulders, looking out over the city night. Where was Jack? He should have been home hours ago. It was nearly morning now. 4am...  
  
Sage heard the movement on the fire escape, she thought it was Jack and Spot, they had a habit of taking the rooftops when they could. She lifted the window and stuck her head out. But she was greeted by Speed, one of Spot's birds, and Hope, her friend and Guvs girl. Hope was pale and looked panicked. She didn't blame her in the least.  
  
"Where is he?" Hope asked quickly and quietly as she slipped through the window.  
  
"Where's Rave? I got a message from Conlon and Kelly foah da both a youse." Speed said hurriedly as he stepped in through the window.  
  
"He's in here Hope. Bed on the right. He's doing well." Sage whispered to her as she gave her a quick hug. "Ravens' in the other room." She turned her attention back to Speed. "I'll get her...are they ok?"  
  
"Dey're fine..." Speed answered and stood awkwardly in the sickroom.  
  
Hope rushed over to Guv's bed and took his hand in hers.  
  
Sage poked her head out the door. "Raven!" She whispered harshly and motioned frantically for her to join her.  
  
Raven turned her head quickly and rushed into the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hope's here and there's a message." She replied.  
  
"Are the boys ok? What's going on?" Raven tossed the cigarette to the floor and put it out with her boot.  
  
Sage shrugged and waited for her to join them.  
  
Speed shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot. He knew the message would not be taken well by either of the girls and he knew they were both cursed with quick and heated tempers.  
  
"Speed speak up now!" Raven yelled at him, knowing the boy was stalling.  
  
"SHHHHH!" Sage glared at her. "Don't wake the boys! Maybe we should do this outside."  
  
Speed was back out the window before Raven could even react.  
  
Sage stepped out behind him, it was a little awkward to get through with her bulging belly.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and took off out the window  
  
"Conlon an Kelly aint commin back tanight." He said hoping that would be enough.  
  
"What do you mean dey ain't comin back...You bettah give me moah Speed or you won't be able ta woawk outta heah when I'se done." Raven leaned against the side of the lodging house and waited.  
  
Sage fiddled with her hands.  
  
Speed nodded. Terrified of her.  
  
"Deh's been moah killin. Spot said we'se at wah now...an Kelly said Hattan would back us up. Dey's waitin ta tawk wit Gingah an come up wit a plan." Speed spoke so quickly it nearly didnt make sense.  
  
Sage paled. "Oh God."  
  
"I'se gonna kill him!" Raven screamed. "Spot's crazy! An' Jack gettin involved! Is Jack outta his mind!"  
  
"You'se dont undah stand!" He protested. "If ya seen SS you would know. They didn't jus' kill him...they butcha'd him...."  
  
"I gotta go ta Brooklyn! I gotta tawk ta Spot!" Raven said.  
  
Speed shuddered. "NO! He said I had ta keep youse heah Raven. He'll kill me if you'se go now. it aint safe!"  
  
"I gotta tawk ta him an' dis's Important! Speed just take me witcha alright!"  
  
Speed shook his head. "I can't Rave...really! Too many's died awready ya gotta stay heah!" He sighed. "Look, Edge is hurt, Chaos killed 3 of Huntah's boys. He's gonna be out foah blood on Brooklyn now! Ya gotta stay put!"  
  
"Dis ain't some stupid reason Speed!"  
  
Sage began to pace the small area she stood on. We'se sposed ta get married! this ain't even Hattan's fight! She didnt say it outloud. She had her friends backs and they had hers....now it was time for that to really mean something  
  
"Speed you gotta let me go ta Brooklyn..." Raven pleaded with her eyes.  
  
Speed shook his head. "I can't Raven. It's too dangerous. They'll be heah as soon as they can. Spot said Hattan was gonna be the place foah wounded cos it was safest....and cos Sagey knows what to do.  
  
"Fine...let da bastahd rot in Brooklyn!" Raven glared at Speed and retreated back inside without another word.  
  
Sage shook her head. "I dont know what to do for a damned war! a few things here an there, shoah..but ....oh God." She leaned back against the railing.  
  
"I gotta get goin Sagey..." Speed said softly, and almost regrefully.  
  
Sage nodded. "I can't do this alone Speed. I need supplies too." She sighed as she placed her hand gently on his arm. "Let them know we love them ok? We'se gonna do what we can. Keep em safe." her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"I promise sage." Speed answered and then began the climb to the roof. Sage stood on the fire escape for a long moment. She was wracking her brain to find some way to make things right but it looked hopeless. Hope stares at Raven as she cam inside. "What's with da moidah look?" "I ain't in da mood Hope."  
  
Sage rubbed her arms against the coldness before the dawn. She climbed back through the window...a little awkwardly because of her belly.  
  
Raven lights up yet another cigarette. "I hate him!" She yelled out of nowhere. "Why does he t'ink he can just keep me heah!"  
  
"He's tryin ta protect ya Raven...that and he knows I need ya help. I can't do this alone." Sage wasn't sure she could do it at all. But she would.  
  
"I only need ta tell him one t'ing! ONe lousy t'ing an' I can't even get deah!"  
  
"ya wanna tell me? I know I ain't spot...but sounds like you really need ta get it out..." Sage placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"He's my bruddah..."  
  
"Who is?" Hope said from her place at Guv's bedside.  
  
"Well obviously it ain't Spot now is it..." Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
Sage's jaw dropped. "He...he's WHAT?"  
  
"Huntah...Huntah's me bruddah."  
  
Hope jumped up. "Why you lousy good foah nothin scab!" She screamed.  
  
Sage placed her hand on her belly and sank to the bed, which was thankfully just behind her. She was so shocked she would have fallen to the floor had it not been right there.  
  
"I ain't no damn scab!" Raven boomed at her. "You don't even know me Hope so stay out of it!"  
  
Pin woke with a start."WHA! HUH!" He was drugged but ready to protect the girls with his life. Sage looked up. "Oh...Pin, it's alright. Hope just got a little excited. is all....  
  
"A little excited! Huntah beat da shit outta my boyfriend! How do ya expect me ta behanve!" Hope yelled at Sage.  
  
"Hope calm down! Raven aint like him! She ain't at all like him!"  
  
Pin's eyes were glazed but he was struggling for control. "I think ya should tone yer voice down Hope. Guv ain't gonna get bettah wit you screamin in heah. I'se known Raven a long time an she dont desoive ya rage."  
  
Hope glared at her but quieted down none the less.  
  
Raven kept her glare on Hope transfixed.  
  
Sage closed her eyes and took a deep breath. her hand subconsciously rubbing her swollen belly. The baby was awake and not likeing the shouting one bit.  
  
"Maybe we should go in the other room Raven? Give Hope and Guv some privacy?" Sage asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Yea whatevah" Raven pushed herself from her lounging position on the wall and walked slowly from the room.  
  
"Come get me if ya need me." Sage said as she left the room behind Raven. "Why didn't you tell me Huntah is yer brother?"  
  
"Cuz I really didn't want nobody ta know we'se was related."  
  
Sage nodded. "I can undahstand that." She sighed. "is that all you wanted to tell him?"  
  
Raven hesitated. "Yea"  
  
Sage studied her for a moment, unsure if she should belive her or not. "It's gonna be ok Raven. What is it gonna help if he does know now anyway? " "He could use me as bate ta get ta Huntah."  
  
"NO!" Sage spoke strongly, and a little more loudly that she needed. "There's no way! That's too dangerous Raven." She shook her head. "They'se gettin to eachother more than enough already...bait aint an issue. Besides, he'd never allow it and if he did Jack wouldn't. What if Huntah got hold a you and decided to use you as bait for Spot? That wouldnt help matters would it?!"  
  
"Calm down! I was only sayin it! I didn't avtually t'ink Spot would do it!"  
  
"Look Raven, I know yer worried outta yer head, so am I...but we gotta stay safe so we can take care of the ones dat needs us. 'Sides, yer niece is gettin a little too excited...she doesn't wantcha ta leave either."  
  
Raven's face softened. "Yea...fine..."  
  
Sage draped her arm across the other girls shoulders. "The baby's soakin me from da inside out...see if she'll listen to her auntie..." She took Raven's hand and placed in on her belly.  
  
"Stop it kid...yer warin yer muddah out." raven scolded nicely.  
  
Sage laughed.  
  
"We should get some bandages ready." Sage started. "We need to find some clean old sheets."  
  
"Use mine...from the extra bunk."  
  
She nodded and went about locating the sheets and started tearing them into long strips about 3 inches wide.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Spot sat on the roof of the LH waiting for word from Hattan.  
  
Jack came up and sat next to him. "Anything?"  
  
"Not yet." He sighed. "Ya think dey'se awright?"  
  
"Dey gotta be..." Speed dropped down behind the leaders from the roof of an adjoining building.  
  
Spot whirreled around ready to kill then saw who it was. "Damn dont do dat! What's the word?"  
  
"Dey gonna stay...but Ravy put up a fight..."  
  
"Whatcha mean a fight?" not that he handnt expected it.  
  
"She wanted ta come back wit me...says she needs ta tell ya somethin "  
  
Spot scratched his head. "did she say what it was?  
  
"Nah...wouldnt tell me."  
  
He sighed and nodded. "Hows Guv an Pin doin?"  
  
Speed shook his head indicating he really didnt know. "They was sleepin when I was there."  
  
"Ya went all da way there and didnt check?" Jack growled. "What about Sage? Is she ok?"  
  
"Everyone else's fine...I saw Pin an' Guv but didn't look like nuttin changed."  
  
Jack hated having to say away from her. They hadn't spent a single night apart in the year they had been together and it wasn't something he was dealing well with now.  
  
Jack frowned. "how much longer befoah we'se back in hattan Spot?"  
  
"Bout two days..." Spot responded sadly, he was going to miss having Raven in his bed tonight. "God." Jack shoved his fists into his pockets. "We'se gonna have ta send word before that..." he said more to himself than anyone else. "I know...maybe we can get deah befoah den."  
  
Jack turned around, looking in the direction of Queens. "They must be havin trouble findin Gingah."  
  
"Who knows wheah he ran off to..." Spot sighed and looked out at Queens as well.  
  
"I don't think I'd wanna be easy to find if I was him either."  
  
"Same heah..."  
  
Cutter sprinted up the fire escape. "SPOT!"  
  
Spot whipped his head around to Cutter.  
  
Jack nearly jumped out of his skin and turned as well.  
  
"They got Chaos! cornered in an alley! Accent saw them, she said there's 3 of em!"  
  
"SHIT!" Spot jumped up and ran to the edge of the roof. "Take me to him now!"  
  
Jack followed close on spot's heels.  
  
Spot and Jack ran frantically down the alley searching for Chaos.  
  
"CHAOS!" Spot called. "Damnit! Wheah is he?" Spot was getting frantic. Not something he was used to.  
  
Jack ran ahead of Spot and saw Chaos on the ground  
  
"What? What is it?" Spot followed at a dead run stopping just short of the body.  
  
Chaos lay in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were open and glazed over. His throat had been slit ear to ear and the tips of his fingers had all been cut off. The bloody bits scattered around the alley near his lifeless body.  
  
Jack turned away and covered his mouth, feeling the acidic bile rise in his throat. Chaos was a big guy. Muscular and well over six feet tall. "Dis ain't right." Spot shook his head. "Dis just ain't right!"  
  
"How we gonna tell Becca..."  
  
Spot's shoulders fell. Becca was 8 months pregnant. Suddenly he had flashes of Becca in his head then flashes of Sage. He shook his head. "I....God, Jack....I dunno." Tears welled in his troubled eyes. He knelt down on one knee and brushed his hand over Chaos's face, closing his eyes.  
  
Jack ran his fingers through his hair and just stared down at Chaos and the bloody mess he now was.  
  
Footsteps pounded behind them. An army of stomping feet. "Well, well, ain't dis touchin?" The voice was deep and raspy from behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Jack turned around slowly, knowing they were cornered. Spot turned on the toes of his boots, still on his haunches. "Well well well...look who we have heah boys." A shadowed figure smirked in the dark. Spot rose to his feet, never letting his icy gaze leave the other's face.  
  
"Looks like it's da infamous Spot Conlon and Jack Kelly. All alone in a dark alley, cryin ovah a dead man." Another boy next to the leader sneered.  
  
"No use cryin ovah spilt milk...oops I mean Blood." The leader stepped forward to reveal his deep green eyes which were dark with evil.  
  
"Huntah! Yer a bunch a sick fucks!" Spot growled and stepped forward.  
  
The group stood there glaring at each other. The minutes passed in a tense hatred filled silence.  
  
"Maybe, but it ain't Bronx blood paintin' dis alley red, now is it?" Hunter hissed.  
  
Spot lunged at Hunter, plowing his head and shoulder deep into the other leader's stomach, knocking him backwards  
  
Hunter rolled over on top of Spot and punched him across the face.  
  
Jack jumped at Trap, Hunter's second, pining him up against the alley wall.  
  
Trap grinned, an evil wicked grin. "Well well, if Jackyboy ain't a little pissed off. Dis ain'tcha fight Hattan." He threw his head forward with great force and cracks his forehead against Jack's.  
  
Jack flew backward but regained his balance, only to charge at Trap again and punch him dead in the center of his face. A sickening crack filled the alley, and blood gushed down Trap's shirt announcing a broken nose.  
  
Spot rolled again to get on top of Hunter and slammed his fist into Hunter's mouth, over and over.  
  
Hunter grabbed Spot by the shoulder's and flung him off. He jumped up from the floor and pressed the heel of his boot into Spot's face.  
  
Spot kicked up his legs and slammed his boot into Hunter's groin.  
  
Hunter groaned and grabbed his groin as he folded over himself stumbling backward twisting Spot's knee as he did so.  
  
Spot placed his hands above his head and flipped his legs up, propelling him to his feet. "Ya fucked wit da wrong guy Huntah!" He launched again at him. Pummeling him with quick punches and a knee to his face.  
  
Trap's hands flew to his face as he choked on the blood. "You FUCK!" Hunter wasn't known for being the most articulate leader.  
  
Jack head butted Trap and punched him across the face.  
  
Spot kepet punching Hunter in the mouth until a tooth broke and cut his hand. "FUCK! Now I'se gonna end up wit Rabies!" Jack smirked at the comment.  
  
Hunter took advantage of the stall in momentum and smashed his fist into Spot's face, knocking Spot back against the wall and clenched his fingers around Spot's throat. Somehow, Spot managed to get out a few shrill notes of Yankee Doodle.  
  
"FIGHT OH YEA!" Tabloid's voice was heard crowing from the rooftop and then tons of feet coming down ladder's on all sides of the buildings.  
  
Cutter dropped into the alley just behind Hunter.  
  
"Nice call Conlon!" Jack managed to call to Spot before getting punched in the face by Trap.  
  
Trap placed his dirty fingers in the sides of his mouth and whistled. Seconds later, all the Brooky's were surrounded by Bronx boys, and mentally drawing out a plan almost as immediately.  
  
Cutter tapped Hunter on the shoulder.  
  
Hunter spun around only to be met with a fist in his face.  
  
SLAM! Cutter's mammoth fist slammed into his nose. Breaking it again and knocking Hunter out. "Skin outtah heah befoah I kill im!" Cutter shouted at the Bronx thugs. They grumbled but obeyed.  
  
"Everyone out!" Tabloid screamed and all the Brookys took to the rooftops once again.  
  
Spot's eyes were wide at the carnage in the alley. "GO!" Cutter growled over his shoulder. Spot Grabbed Jack's arm. "C'mon." He pried Jack away from Trap and retreated with him to the rooftops.  
  
Cutter backed away, following them.  
  
Trap grabbed for Hunter. "We gotta get outta heah Boss."  
  
Hunter glared at Cutter and followed Trap back out of the alley, cursing and holding his nose.  
  
Cutter watched them leave from the rooftop, his and other birds, training their slingshots at them with deadly accuracy.. Once they were gone he made his way back to the Brooklyn LH.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sage poked the baby back. "Go to sleep" She said sleepily to her squirming belly.  
  
"Has anyone seen Rave?" Hope grumbled from Guv's bedside. He was still unconscious but was getting a little color back in his cheeks.  
  
Sage looked up. "Raven? uh, no... I thought she was in bed?"  
  
"Well she's not...traitah probably went to da Bronx to make nicey nice wit her bruddah."  
  
"Shuddap Hope!" Sage hissed. "I knows ya upset cos a Guv...but you don't know Her!"  
  
Sage sat up. Looking around she saw the curtains had been moved and the window was open.  
  
"Hope maybe she ran off ta Brooklyn!" Mayo chimed in.  
  
"Or maybe I jumped offa da Brooklyn bridge." Raven rolled her eyes and stepped inside.  
  
"You awright?" Sage asked softly.  
  
"Yea" Raven turned to Hope. "Good ta know yer so concoined bout me Hope."  
  
Malice shone clearly in Raven's eyes towards the girl.  
  
Hope the one who always jumped to drastic conclusions, glared back at her but said nothing.  
  
Sage shook her head. "Am I gonna have ta separate you two?"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on can't youse just get along..." Mayo pleaded.  
  
A knock came at the door. Raven jumped slightly and ran to get it. She yanked the door open. Blink and Mush stood in the doorway.  
  
"Is Sage awake ?"  
  
"Of course she is..." Raven snapped, her nerves frazzled.  
  
"Is it Race!?" Mayo asked as she ran into the front room.  
  
Blink shook his head. "Da fellas....well all of us...we need ta know whats goin on."  
  
Race stood just inside the door. Drenched and with a black eye. "I'se awright baby." He took Mayo into his arms.  
  
Mayo hugged him tight and tears of relief stung her eyes.  
  
Raven took Blink's hand and led them inside."Siddown, yer gonna need ta."  
  
"I'll come out deah." Sage said. "Can I have a hand heah? dis belly gets any biggah I aint gonna be able ta get outta bed at all."  
  
Hope helped Sage up and came outside with her.  
  
The room full with the older newsboys and girls. Sage took a seat on the sofa. Eve, upon seeing the look on her face wrapped her arms around her. "What's goin on Sagey?"  
  
"War." Raven stated simply, everyone turned their gaze to her. Silence immediately consumed the room.  
  
Mush sat down on the arm of the sofa, his hand on Eve's shoulder.  
  
"War?" Skittery and the other boys said in unison.  
  
Raven nodded and started searching though her pockets for a ciggarette.  
  
Blink sat down and pulled Sparks into his lap. "Whatta ya mean war?" His eyes narrowing on Raven.  
  
"Da bronx killed SS...an' now Spot's out foah blood, an' Jack's wit em...dis ain't no little fight...dis's war." Raven found the cigarette she was looking for and lit it up taking a long drag and studying the worried faces around her.  
  
"We gotta stay put till we heah from em again. Speed said it was bad. Looks like Hattan's da safest...." Sage said sadly, her words trailing off.  
  
"What?" Raven looked at her. She never cut off her words mid sentance.  
  
Race shook his head. "Not no moah. I seen some a Hunta's boys up close an poisonal an they was in Hattan." He gestured to his eye. "if it wasn't foah some a spot's boids..."  
  
"You'd be dead..." Mayo finished for him.  
  
Shocked murmurs of shock and worried looks filled the room.  
  
Race nodded pulling her closer. "I'se okay baby."  
  
"Spot ain't stupid...he must have Tabloid an' his boys in Hattan..." Raven finished. "Dey'se da best... I bet Tab's actually lookin in on da LH."  
  
"So we're safe then right? I mean if we're here nothing can happen?" Sparks spoke up from Blinks lap.  
  
"Well I woudln't go dat far...don't letcha guard down foah nothin." Raven countered.  
  
Blink pulled Sparks tight against him. "I ain't gonna let nuttin happen to ya." He kissed the back of her head.  
  
Sage nodded. "Tab's prolly around. We'll heah from em soon." She rubbed her too active belly.  
  
"Hopefully..."  
  
Skitts spoke up. "Maybe we should take shifts... like guards. Make sure the LH is secure. So some can sleep while the others watch."  
  
"Good idea." Sage forced a smile.  
  
"I'll take foist, seein as I ain't gonna sleep anyways." Raven said and lounged even more comfortably on the sofa.  
  
"Two guys on da roof." Skitts said standing up. "Bum, yer wit me up foah first shift."  
  
Sage nodded. "Someone should be in the sick room. Each entrance. needs someone."  
  
"I'll stay in deah wit GUv." Hope answered almost immediately.  
  
"I'll sit heah an' rot den."  
  
Skitts rolled his eyes. "Raven, we need guards in heah too. But the guys should take the outside posts."  
  
Ghost gave Skitts a quick hug. They'd only started to date but she was worried for him and the others. "Be careful." Her blonde hair hung in a loose ponytail and soft tendrils framed her face.  
  
"I will." Skittery kissed her quickly before dragging Bumlets up the steps.  
  
"I'll stay in heah wit you Raven....i-if that's ok?" Ghost looked to Raven, apprehension shone in her aqua eyes. Raven could be damned intimidating.  
  
"Yea no prob..."  
  
Blink took Sparks hand. "We'll go in wit Hope."  
  
Sparks nodded and they got up following Hope back into the sick room.  
  
Mush kissed Eve's cheek. "I'se gonna make some coffee. Want some?"  
  
"Sounds good..." she nodded.  
  
"You'se two awright?" Eve asked Sage and Raven.  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
Sage sank into the sofa, thankfully the pillow was still there. "I'll be much bettah when Jack gets home." She sighed.  
  
Raven out of nowhere punched the sofa and stood up.  
  
Sage looked up at her. "Ray?"  
  
"What!?" She snapped.  
  
"Hey...we'se on da same side heah." Eve pointed out.  
  
Sage just looked at her not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'se just stressed alright! When Spot fights he don't t'ink! Youse all know dat!"  
  
Mush looked at Eve funny.  
  
"Jack's wit him." Specs started. "Dey'se gonna be awright."  
  
"Yea..." But, of course that didn't convince her one bit.  
  
Eve shrugged wide eyed. "I'll help wit da coffee"  
  
"Good..." Mush wanted to get out of that room fast as he could and take Eve with him. He didn't much care where they went, even if it was just into the small galley style kitchen.  
  
"Raven?" Sage asked after the newsies had filed out and they were left alone in the room. "Talk to me...what's wrong...I know somethin moah dan da wah is worrying you."  
  
Raven shook her head. "I can't tell you..."  
  
"Am I NOT your best friend?"  
  
"I know you are! But I can't tell you this!" Raven turned around to her sharply her eyes shining with...tears.  
  
"Why not? Please Raven...you know I ain't gonna say nothin...I'se just worried boutcha is all"  
  
"I have to tawk ta Spot foist...I can't..."  
  
Sage nodded. She suspected that she knew what was wrong and why she would want to talk to spot first. Her eyes softened with sympathy for the smaller girl. "Come sit wit me?"  
  
Raven sat next to her and curled her knees up to her chest. Sage wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders. Raven leaned her head against Sage's shoulder and started to cry. Her shoulders heaving with the sobs and the burden of the one thing she wanted to tell but couldn't.  
  
*******  
  
End chap 3  
  
******  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Sparks - we love you! Write more SB!!!! we are having withdrawls!  
  
Hope  
  
Caitie  
  
Sneaks  
  
Canarie - WOW! We made FF history!? Hee hee! WOOT for dark angsty newsies fics!  
  
Just Duck - currsing in 4 lauguages takes tallent! 3 couples? Sage is the only one pregnant (or is she?) Uh...there are lots of secluded places if one knows where to look. The roof more so than alleys though.  
  
Fantasy  
  
Zippy  
  
Ghosty  
  
Moxie  
  
Bookey  
  
Sita  
  
Mayo - hunny, we can always make you preggers...haha Lets tawk shall we?  
  
Braids  
  
Jockey  
  
Rae Kelly  
  
Eire  
  
And anyone we forgot. We didn't mean to honest! We love our readers!  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	4. Chapter4

"Did everyone make it back?" Spot asked as he crossed the roof of the Brooklyn LH and went down one of four fire escapes. The fire escapes of the Brooklyn Lodging house scaled the four sides of the old abandoned warehouse. It housed four floors of newsie which in total meant at least a hundred boys were lodged within its walls. Each floor had its own washroom of course while Spot had the old office on the third floor all to himself and his private business. The building was located right on the pier which was not far off from the docks, leaving the Brooklyn docks a favorite hangout for the Brooky's. 

_Jack conducted a mental headcount. "Deah's two missin..."_

"Who?" Spot's eyes were wide with concern for his boys.  


__

"Stash and Bee..." Tabloid spoke up from the back. "Fuckin bastahds takin us out on by one..."

"Awright...we gotta claim em back. Leave no one behind." Spot choked and spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. It kept filling his mouth constantly and he was resigned to swallow a bit of his own blood, though the taste turned his stomach.

_Jack wiped at his own face and a line of blood smeared across his sleeve.   
_"Tab, take six a da guys witcha an go get Chaos. Can't leave him in dat alley. " Spot said. 

_Tabloid nodded, tapped six Brooky's on the shoulder and they took off.  
_Spot then began to pace the lobby, but his normally strong stride was chopped short by a painful limp.

_"Siddown would ya." Jack winced as he watched him._

Spot shoved his hand through his hair. "I know I said we would go back in a few days...but..I need ta see Ravy."

_Jack was feeling the need to see Sage as well but was trying to shake the feeling. Hearing the fearless Brooklyn leader state a need for his own girl made him pine for Sage even more. _

_"Let's go den. We'll take da rooftops...I wanna hold Sage in my arms tanight too Spot." Jack's eyes softened at the thought of her and his baby._

"What da hell is gonna happen to us Jack? at dis rate..." He couldn't finish his thought

_"We ain't gonna give up! Deah's no way we can, we can win dis an' ya know it." Jack nodded at the door Spot smirked and they took off into the night.  
_

_*******************_

_Raven paced the lobby, back and forth, a cigarette dangling from her lips. She had become a permanent chimney. _

"Would you siddown? Ya makin me dizzy Raven." Ghost complained.

_Raven shot a glare at her that made the girl gulp and immediately back down._

Sage sighed. "Look everyone's on edge. Race, ya got ya cards witcha?"  
_  
Race whipped out his well worn deck of playing cards and began shuffling.  
Immediately, the mood in the LH relaxed some and everyone started chatting away as if it was a normal night._

"Somebody help me up?" Sage asked as she made her third unsuccessful attempt at getting up from the sofa.

_Raven grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.   
  
_"Thanks" I'se stahtin ta wondah if I'se gonna be able to move at all in a few days."

_Raven laughed and poked her belly lightly._

"Is it just me oah is it gettin biggah an biggah?" Sage complained rubbing it. 

_"Of course it's gettin biggah...da baby's gettin biggah!" Eve said excitedly looking up from her poker hand._

Sage massaged the small of her back with her fingers.   
_All sorts of commotion then filled the room, comments about whom the baby would most resemble, whom would be the first to hold it, Race trying to tick off Raven and of course the casual picking on Mush._

_The door to the LH suddenly swung open and no one thought anything of it until Sage stopped speaking right in the middle of her sentence._

"Jack?" Her voice nearly breathless, came as a choked gasp. She reached out and grabbed the back of the sofa to steady herself.

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the door. Raven froze, dropping her cards on the table._

_Jack ran to Sage and hugged her. "I missed ya baby..." He pulled away and kissed her sweetly. "The baby must be havin anuddah growth spirt." He bent and kissed her ever growing belly._

_Raven half smiled at them, because that was all she could manage. _

Spot stepped into the room, limping just a bit."Raven?" He tilted his head looking for her.

_Raven met his gripping blue eyes and she ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug never wanting to let him go. _Spot stumbled back with the force of her, but hugged her close. _She pressed her face against his chest listening to the pounding of his heart, memorizing the hypnotizing rhythm._

Sage pulled back from Jack again taking in his battered appearance. "What happened?" She reached up and touched the bruised goose-egg on his forehead.

_"We got in a fight...go figure...but we're alright." Jack stroked her cheek and stared deep into her eyes, letting himself get lost in them._

"What's goin on Jack? Speed said we'se at wah" Sage whispered. She was more than scared at this point.

_Jack didn't know what to say, should he tell Sage outright or let her think it wasn't as bad as it really was? _  
_  
_"Oh God, your head!" Sage took his hand and lead him into the washroom. "Talk to me. what's going on?" She prodded while she cleaned his bloody forehead.

_Jack winced slightly. "Speed's right...newsies are gettin killed..." He gulped trying to get the image of Chaos out of his mind. _

"Oh, God." She gasped. Her heart jumping into her throat. "Who?" 

_"Chaos."   
_

"Oh no..." She swallowed hard. "Does...does Becca know?"   


__

"Not yet..." Jack sighed heavily and winced again as she pressed a little too hard on the cut.   


"Sorry." she blew gently on the gash. "You want me ta go with when you tell her?"   


__

"You gotta stay heah Sage." Jack shook his head. "It's too dangerous foah you ta wawk anywheah wit me."   


'But...Jack, it's not Hattan's fight. They only went after you cos you was with spot right? "   
__

_"Yeah, but I gotta help Spot out, he's like me damn bruddah, I can't let him fight against 'em alone." _

"I know...that's not what I meant." Sage turned and paced the length of the small room. "Just...if it isn't Hattan's fight...why do we have ta stay cooped up heah?" 

"It just ain't safe baby."

Sage sighed. "Jack...why'd they kill Chaos? He aint even a Newsie now."   


"He killed t'ree Bronx boys...now _I_ gotta get involved, an' _you _gotta stay heah wit Ravy ta keep 'er outta trouble." __

Sage didn't know what to say. She finished cleaning and bandaging his wound and sat next to him, hugging him close. She wanted to beg him to stay out of it. She wanted to ask him to take her to Santa Fe. "I need you safe, Jack." She took her hand in his and placed it on her belly. Their unborn child seemed to recognize it's father's touch and kicked in response.

_"I know baby...I am, I promise..." Jack bent over her and kissed her tummy tenderly. _

Sage had tears in her eyes. "But you ain't safe. Look at you...." 

_"I just got a little roughed up dat's all. Da uddah guy looks lots worse." Jack's cocky smirk faded and he cupped his hand over her cheek. "Don't cry..."_

_   
_"We're gonna have to postpone the wedding aren't we?" She leaned her head into his hand.

_"Yea..." _  


Sage was heartbroken. But her place, as Jack's girl was to do what he needed her to. She'd resigned herself to that a long time ago. "I love you." She said with tears in her eyes.   


__

"I love you moah."   


"Not possible." She placed her hand over his and turned her head to kiss the inside of his wrist. "You know I'll do anything ya need me to Jack. The boys are worried. They feel helpless and useless...."   


__

"I'm gonna tawk to all of 'em. Tell 'em what's goin on. I know dey'se gonna want in."   


"What happened to make you put them all in the middle Jack? I know you're close to Spot...but ..."   


__

"You won't even undahstand If I tell ya baby, you ain't seen it." His eyes clouded over, he visualizied _Shortstop in the bed and Chaos laying there in his own blood on the cold alley floor. _

"Shortstop and Chaos?" she questioned holding his hands in hers. His distant look scaring her.

_"Yeah. Listen Sage, you gotta stay put. I don't wantcha ta have ta see anythin dat I'se seen." _

She nodded. 

_Jack kissed her again, savoring her sweet lips against his own. _

*****

"You awright babe?" Spot asked as he leaned down to kiss Raven. Wincing just a bit as his swollen lip met hers.

_Raven looked at Spot with tears in her eyes. "Yea...I just didn't t'ink you was comin back." _

"Aww babe, of course, I'se comin back. Always." Spot kissed her with a tenderness that he rarely possessed.__

_Raven smacked him on the shoulder. "Well den don't scare me like dat!"_

"OOWWWW" Spot cried out.   


__

"Sorry! God Spot, sorry!" Raven looked at him worriedly and took his hand. "Wheah else ya hoit?" She studied his beat up knuckles that were scabbing and encrusted with dried blood. 

"I'se awright...just bruises mostly." He didn't want to scare her. 

_"Anybody evah tell ya yer a bad liah? Don't buttah me up Conlon..."   
_

"Really babe. I'll be awright. I just need some time witchu." Spot pulled her into a hug, his ribs a bit tender but he just ignored it. "Speed said ya wanted ta talk to me...what's up?" He raised her chin with his fingertips.   


__

"Can we tawk...private?"   


"Shoah." Spot led her into another room, leaving behind a room full of stunned newsies.

_Raven took his hand and made him sit next to her. _

"Tawk to me Ray...what's got ya ready ta run into da middle of hell ta tell me?"   


__

"Speed told ya huh?" Raven smirked.   


"Yeah." He gave her a halfhearted smile.   
__

_Raven sighed heavily before working up the courage to tell him. "Huntah's my bruddah Spot...I wanna fight witcha but I can't..."   
_

Spot blinked at her. Trying to let the information sink into his overworked brain. He frowned. "Why didn't ya tell me dis befoah?"   


__

"You remembah when I told ya bout what happened ta me..." Raven prodded.   


"Bout yoah bruddah forcin ya ta...do" He gulped. "Favahs foah his friends?"   


__

Raven nodded. "Dat wasn't everythin. He used ta beat me real good too...an' when dat wasn't enough he wanted in on what his friends was gettin..." Raven looked away from him and stood up, walking across the room, not able to meet his eyes.   


Spot sat dumbfounded. It wasn't often that the outspoken leader of Brooklyn was left speechless.   


__

Raven wanted desperately to tell him something more but knew that now was not the time for it.   


Spot went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "He ain't nevah gonna hurtcha again Raven. I promise."   


__

Raven nodded her head and sighed. "I love you...an' I ain't nevah loved nobody befoah..."   


He was angry with Hunter before, but this news added a ton of fuel to the raging fire in him.   


__

"Spot just be careful, I know ya don't t'ink bout nothin when ya fight, just please don't be so reckless." Raven pleaded with him, her heart was feeling the strain already.   


"I love you too." He soothed. "I gotta know youse safe Ray...long as I know youse safe I'll be awright."   


__

"I couldn't fight against him anyway Spot, even If I tried I wouldn't be able ta..." She turned around in his arms.   


"Shhh. It's ok. You don't have to." _  
_

_"I need ya to tell me everythin Spot...all dat's goin on." _

He couldn't tell her everything. Not every detail that he'd seen. No girl should have that in her head. No one at all, should have that in their head and he wished he could push it from his mind. "I can't do dat Ravy, not everythin." __

_"You can't keep it all in Spot, it'll eatcha alive." Raven pleaded with him, knowing how Spot's demons could be the very thing that destroys him in the end. _

He lifted her chin so he could see her chocolate eyes. "I'll tell you what's goin on, but please babe, trust me when I say ya don't wanna know every detail."   


__

Raven nodded her head slightly and kissed him. Spot returned the kiss and held her lips to his for a long time. His fear and rage turning to passion. He wished he could just hold her forever and never let her out of his arms again. 

_***  
_

"How long are you home for?" Sage asked softly, afraid, but needing to know the answer at the same time.   


__

"Probably till mornin...we had ta see youse."   
Jack replied. 

"I'm glad you did." She kissed him gently. "I hate bein away from ya. Even at the best of times."   


__

"I know, funny t'ing t'ough it was Spot's idea ta find a way heah tanight." Jack smiled. "You t'ink he's finally admittin how much Ravy means ta him?"   
  


__

Sage smiled. "I hope so. She's been so upset but you know how she is."   
  


_Jack rolled his eyes. "She's a piece of woik huh?"   
  
_

Sage nodded. "I promised I wouldn't say anything...but with what's happening I think there's sommat ya need ta know..."   
  


__

"What's dat?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Sage never betrayed a confidence.

Sage swallowed hard and raised her eyes to meet his. "Huntah..." She cleared her throat. "Huntah's her brother."   


__

"Hes what? When did she tell ya dis?"   


Sage nodded. "Earlier dis moahnin." She felt terrible about breaking her friend's confidence but it was important. "She was so upset. I know she didn't tell me everythin, but...I thought you should know that."   


__

Jack nodded and ran through the new information in his head. No wonder Hunter was being so ruthless. But why was he coming after Raven now?

***

_Raven pressed herself up against him tight never breaking the kiss for a long moment. _

Spot pulled back from the kiss reluctantly. "I..I wanna kiss you foahevah...but, we gotta tawk ta everyone...den da rest of da night is ours ok?" _  
  
Raven took his face in her hands and kissed him once more before they left the room.   
_

_****  
  
_"Whatcha gonna tell the guys?" Sage asked. She longed to just sit with him but knew things needed to be taken care of first.   


__

"Gonna ask 'em if dey'se gonna help. I ain't forcin 'em intah dis."   


"They'd follow you to hell and back if you axed em to Jack."   


__

"I know dey would...but da point is dat I axe. I ain't gonna just expect it. If they don't want to..." Jack shrugged.  


Sage nodded. "How close ya think it's gonna get Jack? Are they gonna be in danger even if they don't follow you?"   


__

Jack sighed heavily. "I dunno Sagey..."   


"I think we need to talk to them and get it outta the way so we can enjoy what little time we have before you need to leave again." Sage stroked his cheek and kissed him softly.   


__

Jack nodded and headed for the door with Sage in tow.

When Sage and Jack went back into the loby of the LH it was packed and loud with chatter. 

_Jack clapped his hands and whistled. "Hey listen up!" _

Instant silence spread through the room.   



End file.
